


Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi Ce Soir?

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gift Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Green isn't a good look on you, darling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BURDAY JOJORINA! im so glad ive met u because sharing yuri hcs with u is seriously the highlight of my days and what better gift to give a pliroy enthusiast/yuri stan a dumb little fic about jj and yuri being gross together? i hope u enjoy and have a wonderful rest of ur day! love u to the moon and back <3

JJ’s balls deep in Yuri, with a hand around his throat and the smaller boy pinned to the bed when the blond has the fucking audacity to start running his mouth.

 

“Did you fuck that Lee guy like this?”

 

He sounded fairly alright for someone who was having their sweet spot destroyed which made JJ feel like his dick game was weakening. The thought upset him so he curled one toned arm around Yuri’s mid section and angled his thrusts just right, succeeding in making Yuri sob. That didn’t shut him up however.

 

“I asked you a f-fucking question. Did you?”

 

JJ took his time in responding. The day had been long, he was exhausted and his bitch was acting far too needy right now. If he had been feeling any less horny he’d be pulling The Fuck out and going The Fuck to sleep but his cock was aching for some tight ass and Yuri was willing to actually deliver tonight.

 

“What if I did?” JJ answered carefully, loosening his grip on Yuri’s neck to deliver a harsh slap to his ass, loving how the blond would jerk forward and moan wantonly at it. JJ sank his fingers into Yuri’s hips and forced him back. He stopped thrusting and just paused, enjoying the feeling of Yuri all clamped down around his throbbing cock, grinding that slutty little ass back, so desperate for friction. It was beautiful. Every single night JJ mourned the fact that Yuri had banned cameras in the bedroom. Something about not wanting to deal with a sex tape leak or something. JJ just wanted to capture the little things Yuri did when they fucked.

 

The way his hair would always get in his face when was going down on JJ and how he relied on his boyfriend to hold his hair back while he went to town on JJ’s dick.

 

Another erotic detail JJ had noticed was the way Yuri’s hips would start to stutter and his legs would give out while he was riding JJ and approached an orgasm. There was something incredibly satisfying of making Yuri cum so hard he literally couldn’t walk for the rest of the day.  

 

JJ also adored it when he face fucked Yuri since that kept Yuri from bitching but with nothing in his mouth Yuri was free to yap all he wanted, almost killing JJ’s hard on.

 

_Almost._

 

“I can’t believe you had sex with him!” Yuri gasped, sounding indignant. Another gasp, this one sounding slightly more pained, left his pretty lips as JJ’s fingers danced from hips to hair, tugging sharply at those golden locks. “You like his ass more than mine?”

 

“No.” JJ said and couldn’t keep his annoyance out of his voice. Yuri’s jealousy when it came to his past relationship with the South Korean skater could be downright endearing at times but right now it was seriously starting to piss JJ off. He debated bringing out the ball gag but was already in too deep (literally) to move right now. “His ass was alright. Yours is better. Can we drop it?”

 

Yuri went quiet for a moment and JJ took advantage of it to grab Yuri by his little waist and haul him back into JJ’s lap. Yuri mewled at the feeling and JJ cursed softly at the sound.

 

 _“Pretty kitty,”_ JJ whispered throatily into Yuri’s ear. “Are you jealous? There’s no need to be. You’re the only one I need. Forget about him!”

 

Yuri used those plump thighs of his to bounce up and down on JJ’s cock, tilting his head to the side to let JJ nuzzle at his neck.

 

“That’s...that’s nice to hear.” Yuri admitted. The two went quiet, focusing on meeting each other’s thrusts instead, Yuri grinding down and JJ jerking up and into the slick velvety heat. The Canadian felt bad for ignoring his boyfriend’s cock and played with Yuri’s leaking slit with the tip of his thumb and pressing hard enough for Yuri’s toes to curl and eyes to flutter shut.

 

 _“J-Jean~”_ He whimpered and turned his head to properly kiss his boyfriend. “Fuck yeah, like t-that!”

 

JJ licked into Yuri’s mouth, trying to hold back his grunts as he squeezed Yuri’s dick, wanting nothing more than to make Yuri cum first.

 

“You like that baby boy?” JJ asked, voice a murmur. “Look at how beautiful you look right now, can’t believe you’re mine.”

 

Yuri didn’t say anything but when JJ broke the kiss and looked at his boyfriend he was grinning. His pale skin had been pinkened and was shining with sweat like how he looked after performing a particularly rigorous routine and JJ was fucking loving it.

 

“Mhm...so big.” Yuri panted as JJ lifted him up and slammed back into him, the sound of his balls slapping against Yuri’s ass making them both groan and cuss. “Yeah, you’re so much better than Beka-and ahhh! Sooooooo much better than M-mickey!”

 

JJ could feel his face twist into a scowl. While it wasn’t a secret that Yuri had had sex with both the Italian skater and the Kazakh skater before he had gotten involved with JJ, he still got annoyed whenever the blond brought up his ex lovers, even if he used them to compliment JJ.

 

“Don’t think about them, it’s all about me and you tonight yeah?”

 

 _“Yeah~”_ Yuri whimpered, sounding delirious as JJ hands went from his cock to his nipples, rubbing at them gently and drawing sweet mewls from his boyfriend. “Harder! Fucking give it to me!”

 

JJ nodded obediently, deciding to take advantage of Yuri’s flexibility and bend him over in his lap and really fucking pound into that sweet little ass, pulling out only to slide back in, the head of his cock just barely catching on the rim of Yuri’s hole and making him shout.

 

“C’mon princess, touch yourself for me? Yeah, that’s it. Want me to cum inside you? I’ll fill you up real good, just give me the word.”

 

Yuri let his head drop into his chest, body nearly going limp as he started stroking himself quickly, not even bothering to match his strokes with JJ’s thrusts, just so desperate to get off.

 

 _“P-please,_ Jean! Inside me, I w-want you!” He begged as his hips jerked back and forth, pre come steadily leaking from the head of his cock. “I’m close! Fuck, gonna c-cum!”

 

JJ fucked him through his orgasm, not even bothering to cover Yuri’s mouth as he shouted himself hoarse, letting out a strangled sob as JJ kept fucking him even after he released all over his belly. With the way Yuri was sobbing JJ’s name and the feeling of his tight hot walls around him it was no surprise JJ followed soon after, eyes closing on their own and a breathless moan leaving his lips as he came. Yuri let out a sweet embarrassed whine at the feeling of cum filling his ass.

 

The two lay there for a good minute, JJ not wanting to pull out and Yuri not wanting him to pull out, secretly loving the feeling of being so full.

 

“I shouldn’t have brought up Seung Gil…” Yuri grumbled and JJ grinned because that was the closest thing Yuri would ever get to an apology. “Or Mickey or Otabek.”

 

“It’s alright.” JJ said cheerfully and gave Yuri’s long hair a sharp tug before pulling out, both letting out quiet moans at the loss. “If it makes you feel better I’d eat you out right now if I wasn’t so tired.”

 

Yuri looked back over his shoulder and rolled those pretty green eyes of his.

 

“That makes me feel great.” Yuri said dryly and let out an indignant shout as JJ slipped his hands underneath Yuri and flipped him over, before crawling over his cum stained abdomen and kissing him sweetly.

 

“My pretty kitty never fails to make _ME_ feel great!” JJ stated happily and Yuri just sighed, obviously fighting back a smile. Yuri ran his fingers over JJ’s cheek, tapping the corner of his mouth and gesturing for his boyfriend to lean down. JJ was breathing hard as Yuri pressed his soft pink lips right next to JJ’s ear and whispered;

 

“That’s gross.”

 

JJ honestly didn’t know what he expected.

 

“You’re gross! I still love you though!”

 

Even Yuri couldn’t hide his smile at that

 

Although he tried to. He really fucking did.


End file.
